Elevator
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: one shot. Eric and Sookie are trapped in an elevator. It's amazing the things that can happen in an elevator. AH


AN: Hello! Yes this is a one shot, why? Because I'm having writer's block with that other story I'm suppose to be writing, so here's a minor distraction. It's based off one of my other fics in another fandom, but I've changed a few things around. Hope you are amused.

* * *

><p>Sookie clutched her bag closer to her as she waited in the elevator bank. She was nervous for her interview at the big advertising firm. She wasn't sure what she was doing there. She had no experience in it and never went to college. Her fingers fumbled with the strap on her bag as she looked down at the floor. She was wearing a navy blue suit, and she was getting hot wearing it. She heard the elevator door open and she walked in. Other people walked in and there was a bald man there who was continuously hitting the close button on the elevator. The elevator went to the 2nd floor and stopped. The bald man was annoyed.<p>

The doors opened and in walked a very tall blond. He wore a grey suit and and towered over everyone in the elevator. Sookie looked away quickly as the distraction of the tall man made her heart race for another reason.  
>The elevator stopped on every floor, annoying the bald man even more. When it finally reached his floor the bald man rushed out, pushing Sookie. She found herself being shoved right into the tall blond. She felt his strong hands holding onto her arms as she fell into him. Her head hit his chest, his strong firm chest. She could feel the heat coming off his chest. She could smell the faint scent of his cologne. She only saw the button of his shirt. She lifted her head up to see him. Damn he was tall she thought to himself. His sapphire eyes looked down at hers. She felt her cheeks flush hot at how close they were.<p>

"Well that was rude of him" the blonde said

"Sorry" Sookie said as she pulled away from him

"Don't be"

Sookie didn't have to respond as it was her floor and she had to get to her interview. She quickly stepped out of the elevator and turned around. She saw the elevator doors close and the corner of his mouth almost curve up into a smile.

* * *

><p>Sookie was running to the elevator. Her interview was a disaster and she didn't want to stay there a minute longer. The doors opened and it was the annoying bald man. He seemed to have calmed down a bit from before. He seemed zoned out in a sense. Sookie got into the elevator and wiped her tears and hoped the elevator would get to the lobby so she could get out of there as fast as she could.<br>The elevator stopped and in walked the same blond man from before. Sookie remembered him and looked down. She found it odd that he got onto the elevator on a different floor. The elevator stopped again and the bald man got out in a trance almost.  
>The elevator stopped suddenly. Sookie looked over at the blond man who looked up and around. Sookie tried to push the buttons on the elevator panel but none of them worked. She hit the emergency button but nothing happened. She opened the panel for the phone and the phone piece fell out. It hadn't been attached.<p>

"Great just great! Could this day get any worse?" Sookie said

The blond didn't say anything and took out his cell phone. He saw that he got no reception in the elevator which was odd.

"Does your phone work in here?" the blond asked

"I don't have a cell" Sookie sheepishly replied

"You don't? Are you in a cult?"

"No. I couldn't pay the bill so they disconnected me. Damn this is so embarrassing!"

"It happens. They'll figure out the elevator is stuck, it's still midday, and people are still working. They'll notice one of their elevators is stuck"

"I just want to get out of here"

"You're not the only one"

Sookie took her off her navy suit jacket and the blond's eyes glanced over at the white fabric clinging to her. She didn't notice him staring as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. He studied her movements and her long neck.

"Is it hot in here?" Sookie asked

"No, it's only been 2 minutes. Relax"

"I can't relax, I can relax once I get out of here. Stupid building, stupid elevator, stupid everything! I just want to get out of here!"

"Hey," the blond placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's going to be ok, just breathe"

Sookie looked up at him.

"Cmon just breathe, they'll come get us"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they wouldn't leave us here like this. It's a lawsuit waiting to happen"

"Not if we dead!"

"Do you want a Valium?"

"I don't do drugs!"

"You don't have to yell"

"Sorry"

"Just sit down and try to stay calm, there's no point in getting all worked up over it"

"How are you so calm?"

"I just am. Most things work out. No point in getting all upset over it"

Sookie sat down on the elevator floor. Her skirt rode up and exposed the top of her stockings and garter. Sookie didn't notice it at first as she leaned back against the wall of the elevator. She felt the cool air on her skin and smiled but then realized her skirt must have moved. She looked down and quickly pulled her skirt down. She looked up at the blond who was standing there looking up.

"Why do you keep looking up at the ceiling?" Sookie asked

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Don't you know it's rude to answer with a question?"

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"Forget I said anything"

Sookie looked away and tried to stay calm. The blond sat down on the elevator floor and leaned back against the wall. He looked at his watch and pinched the bridge on his nose between his eyes.

Sookie kicked her shoes off and let her toes wiggle free. She pulled the shirt out from her shirt. She rolled up her sleeves. She looked over at the blond who was leaning back against the wall still.

Sookie sighed and they sat there in silence for the next 10 minutes. Suddenly the lights went out, and came back on but only a few lights. It was much darker now.

"What was that?" Sookie said as she got up

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out" Eric said as he got up

"What are we going to do?"

"Field trip"

"What?"

"Don't you know its rude to answer with a question?"

Sookie just hit him in the arm and he pretended it hurt.

"Ow, really," he rubbed his arm and gave her puppy dog eyes

"That's not going to work on me"

"I figured it was worth a try. I'm going to lift you up so you can open the latch in the ceiling"

"What?"

"If you're just going to keep repeating the same word I'm just going to leave you here"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Cmon," he pulled her closer, turned her around and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Hey! What are you, ah!" Sookie screamed as she grabbed onto his head

"I can't see, stop that! I won't drop you!"

Sookie let go of his head and looked up and saw the latch above her. She reached up and managed to push the panel open.

"I got it!"

"Alright, just pull yourself up and climb through it"

"Are you serious?"

"Again with the questions. Now who's the rude one?"

"Fine," Sookie reached up and held onto the sides and started to pull herself up.

She felt the blonde push her up, his hands were on her on the backs of her thighs as he pushed her up. She felt his large hands again as they pushed her by the bottom of her feet up through the opening. She pulled herself up and realized she was on top of the elevator. She looked around. The blonde's head popped up and she screamed.

"Don't do that!" Sookie yelled

The blonde smiled and pulled himself up through the opening. He sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm not sure, I don't usually hang out on the top of elevators"

"It's not bad, pretty roomy, lots of high ceilings"

"Now what do we do?"

"Ever play leap frog?"

"What?"

"Now you're just being rude"

"Says the guy who looked up my skirt"

"It wasn't by choice. I was helping you up, how am I suppose to do that if I'm not looking up? Maybe you should have worn pants"

"I don't have a pantsuit"

"Well that's not my problem!"

"I just want to get out of here!"

"What happened to you that was so horrible here?"

"I had the interview from hell ok? That stupid Portia with her whole holier than thou attitude. Just cause she went to college she thinks she can treat me like a second class citizen!"

"Well if she sounds like such a bit- I mean if you don't even like her why do you even want to work for her in first place?"

"Because I'm a waitress, I've been a waitress for the past 6 years. I was hoping to do something else with my life. Guess not"

"Don't let one lousy interview get to you."

"Yeah right. I'm a waitress, I didn't go to college and I lack people skills"

"Well you are right about the people skills"

Sookie hit him in the arm again.

"Damn do you treat your customers like that too?"

"sometimes, when they get to frisky"

"Where do you work?"

"Merlotte's. It's in between Bon Temps and Shreveport"

"You're a long way from Shreveport"

"I know, big city and all, guess nothing's happening for me here"

"Only if you don't want it to"

"And what do you do? You already know I work slinging food to truckers, drivers, and locals"

"I'm a consultant"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I show up, do my thing and leave, usually for business that need help."

"Alright. Some business in here?"

"Yeah, they didn't like what I had to offer, so I left"

"Do you have to go to college for that?"

"You have to get some training for it"

"Maybe I should look into it"

"Maybe"

Suddenly there was huge gust of wind and an elevator went past them. Sookie shrieked and grabbed onto the blond man. They fell back.

"Sorry" Sookie said

"I don't mind"

Sookie got off him and sat on her knees. He sat up and looked around.

"Our ride's coming" he said as he got up

"What?"

"Again with the rudeness" he extended his hand out to her

She reached out and he helped her stand up.

"Were you good at leap frog as a kid?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Get ready then"

"For what?" Sookie looked at him who was looking up. She saw there was an elevator coming down next to them.

"No, no no no no!"

He turned and faced her, his hand held cheek and he leaned closer to her

"Trust me" his lips almost brushing hers

"Ok"

"Jump!" he yelled

Sookie jumped with him against her better judgement. She jumped. With a complete stranger. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Her feet touched the top of the elevator and air returned to her lungs. Her hair fell down out of the messy bun on her head. She turned and looked at the blond standing there smiling. He moved to find the opening latch in the roof of the elevator. He opens it and sees that its empty inside. He drops in slowly and motions for her to come in.

"I'll catch you" he said reaching his arms up

Sookie sat down and dropped her legs over the edge. She pushed herself in and he caught her. Course the way she fell in her skirt slide up as he held onto her. The adrenaline was still pumping through her when she looked up at the blond man who held her. Her arms reached up around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The blonde responded by kissing her back, and his hands on her waist moved, one up her back and held her closer, the other slid down just a little, as her skirt was already up, his large hand made contact with her bare skin. Sookie jumped a little at his warm touch. His fingers spread out and he gave her a little squeeze.

The elevator doors opened and there was the bald man standing there.

"Damn this stuff is good!" he said as he walked into the elevator, "almost looks real"

Sookie pushed the blonde off her and started to pull her skirt down. She walked out of the elevator and the blond followed her. They weren't sure which floor they were on. She spun around and kissed him hard. He pulled her closer and with his other hand he reached and opened the closest doorknob. He pulled her into the room. He opened one eye and looked around. They were in the copy room. Sookie felt his hands on her, and she bumped into something. Before she could turn back to see what it was, he lifted her up and placed her on the copy machine. His lips devoured hers and his hands gripped onto her hips.

Just then his cell phone began to ring. He stopped and buried his face in her neck and hair. He groaned a bit.

"I have to get this, my manager" he pulled back and answered his phone

Sookie closed her legs and pulled her skirt down.

"Yes I completed it, no I'm not out yet. What? Are you positive? 5 minutes" he hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket. He turned around and saw Sookie sitting there looking down. He walked back to her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied still looking down

"What's wrong?"

"I don't usually do this. I mean, I don't even know your name"

He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"Eric"

It sent a shiver down her spine and he noticed it. He pulled away slowly.

"And do you come with a name?"

"Sookie"

"Is that short for something?"

"Susannah, but no one ever calls me that, unless I'm in trouble or at the DMV"

"Ok, how about we get out of here"

"Thought you'd never ask"

"Let's take the stairs this time"

They were walking down the stairs from the 30th floor when the fire alarm went off. Eric held onto Sookie's hand as they made their way down. Soon more and more people flooded the stairways. They reached the lobby where they were being herded out like cattle. She walked towards the door but realized she wasn't wearing any shoes. Eric picked her up and carried her out into the street where they were surrounded by police cars, fire trucks and the SWAT team. Eric quickly carried her to the other side of the street away from everyone. She stood on his feet as she had no shoes. He took off his jacket and put it around her. She looked up and smiled.

"If you ever want to look into it, check the front pocket"

Eric wasted no time and kissed her. She had to pull away to catch her breath. She stepped off his shoes and smiled. She lifted the jacket open and reached into the front pocket and found his card. It just said his name and a number.

"Sook! Sook! What are you doing here?"

Sookie looked over and saw Jason waving at her. He was a police officer who had moved to the big city to make more money. She waved back at him. She turned to Eric, but he was gone. She looked around and saw that he was gone. Jason ran over to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I had an interview with Portia today"

"That was today? How'd it go?"

"Terrible, let's never talk about it again"

"I'm glad you're safe, some bad stuff is going down in that building!"

"What stuff"

"I'm not suppose to say, it's official police business"

"Alright, big brother"

"Stackhouse get over here!" another police officer yelled

Jason ran to join him, leaving Sookie standing there. A few minutes later Jason returned, holding her shoes, her jacket and her purse.

"Tell me you weren't in an elevator with some blond guy" Jason said

"Why does it matter?"

"Because HE'S the reason why we're all here. Tell me you didn't talk to him. Tell me he didn't talk to you."

"What's the big deal? We were trapped in an elevator together"

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, he barely said anything to me"

"Good, I wouldn't know what I would have done if he touched you"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Official police business"

"Cut the crap Jason!"

"The feds are here because of him, he's a killer. He's killed people. He just went and killed some big CEO in that building 30 minutes ago. The feds set up this trap for him, in the elevator. And it was suppose to keep him there until they got there, but he got out somehow. And you went with him"

"I was trapped in elevator, no one was coming, of course I left!"

"Tell me everything that happened!"

"We were trapped in an elevator, we climbed out, climbed into another elevator and got out on some floor."

"And?"

"And he left, I took the stairs once the fire alarm went off"

"And you haven't seen him since?"

"No"

"Who's jacket is that?"

"No one's"

"You're wearing his jacket. That's evidence Sook! Gimme that!"

Sookie signed and took off the over sized jacket and handed it to Jason who handed her back her suit jacket. She put it back on and slipped her shoes back on. Jason handed her purse back to her and she slung it over her shoulder. She still had Eric's card and quickly shoved it into her purse.

"Ma'am, we have a few questions for you"

Jason and Sookie both turned and saw two FBI agents standing there, flashing their badges.

"What kind of questions?" Jason asked

"Sir, this pertains to Miss Stackhouse" the agent said

"Well I'm her brother, Officer Stackhouse" Jason said

* * *

><p>Sookie was driving to work, speeding down the road. She was late again. She got out of her car and ran into Merlotte's. She ran into Sam's office and dropped her stuff off and put on her apron. She walked outside and Arlene winked at her. Sookie looked at her confused.<p>

"Order up!" Lafayette yelled as he hit the bell, "Sooks its your order"

Sookie went to the window and picked up the plate of onion rings.

"Table 15 Sook, and smile when you get there" Lafayette said

"Smile?"

"Trust me, you gonna have to tell me all the dirty details later"

Sookie carried the plate over to table 15. It wasn't really a table, it was a booth. A nice large booth for one person to be sitting in. She set the plate down and tried not to smile, but failed and ending up smiling.

"Sookie"

"Eric"

"Not doing any consulting here in Bon Temps are you?"

"Just driving through, thought you wanted to look into it"

"That's not the kind of consulting I want to do"

"It's not for everyone."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"You never called, I waited"

"Doubt it"

Eric reached out and held onto her hand. Sookie looked down at his hand and then back up at him.

"I waited for your call. When you didn't I came here to find you"

"I get off at midnight, feel free to do some sight seeing"

Eric stood up and pulled her closer. He lightly kissed her on the lips and pulled back.

"Midnight. Don't turn into a pumpkin" Eric said as he let go of her waist

Sookie pulled him back down and kissed him again harder. She could hear the patrons of Merlotte's gasp and stare. She let Eric go.

"Midnight, if you're late I'm leaving" Sookie patted him on the chest and walked to the rest of her tables.

Eric dropped a $100 bill on the table and left. He stopped to look at Sookie taking orders from her table before he left. His phone rang again and he answered it as he walked into the parking lot.

"Speak"

"Sweetheart, didn't you miss me?"

"What is it Pam?"

"So rude, aren't you glad to hear from me?"

"Unless there's a bunch of zero's behind it, then no"

"I can't send you out on anything right now. DeCastro's hot on your tail. And I didn't think he swung that way"

"Do you have anything insightful to say?"

"You have to lay low for a bit. Go to Greece, work on your tan, I'll have something lined up for you by then"

"Thanks Pammy"

"Don't call me Pammy. I'll call you in a week."

Eric put his phone back into his pocket and headed to his car.

Sookie was putting in orders when Lafayette peaked out from the window.

"So what's the deal with that fine piece of man that walked in tonight?"

"Nothing"

"Sookie, how can you lie to me of all people? I thought we was close"

"He's just a guy I met"

"Just met? Judging by that kiss, you did more than just meet"

"We met, and talked, and were interrupted so nothing else happened"

"So he came back for more I see. He's got good taste. Tell me he has a brother"

"I think he's an only child"

"Breaking my heart. Does he have a cousin?"

"I'll ask"

* * *

><p>Sookie grabbed her stuff out of Sam's office and was heading to her car when she saw a familiar blond. She walked over to him and saw him leaning on his black car.<p>

"I'm not late am I?" Eric asked

"Do I look like a pumpkin?" Sookie asked

"There's that rudeness again"

"I get it from you"

"You know relationships that based on intense experiences never work out"

"Then we'll have to base it on sex then"

"Whatever you say"

Sookie pushed him against his car and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, as his hand slipped down and gave her a gentle squeeze. Sookie jumped a little.

"Your place?" Eric asked between kisses

"Ok"

"You off tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

Eric kissed her and his hand opened the door to his car.

"If you don't get in the car I'm going to take you right here in the parking lot, unless that's what you want"

"Really?"

"Again with the rudeness"

Eric was driving to Sookie's house. He pulled up to a large farmhouse on a dirty road. He got out of the car and Sookie was digging into her bag for her keys. She walked up the steps and stopped when she realized Eric wasn't behind her. She was afraid that he was going to change his mind and get back in his car and drive off, leaving her very frustrated.

Eric looked up at the house in amazement.

"I didn't know they still made these things" Eric said

"They don't"

Sookie opened the door to her house and walked in. She stuck her head out and watched Eric walk up the steps.

"Would you like to come in Mr..."

"Northman, Eric Northman"

"I'd like to know the names of people that I invite into my house"

"Not ones that you kiss in elevators?"

"Get in here" Sookie grabbed his shirt and pulled him in and shut the door.

The two didn't make it very far. They ended up in the living room on the couch. Eric was kissing Sookie's neck as she reached under his shirt.

"Hmmm, you smell like onion rings. I like it"

Sookie giggled and Eric's large hand began stroking her leg.

"I really like your uniform" Eric said

"I'd really like you to stop talking"

"Whatever you say"

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up the next morning in her bed. She wondered how she got there and then looked over at the sleeping giant next to her. She smiled as she rolled over onto her side and pushed his blond hair out of his face. Her fingers lightly traced along his jawline. Eric's eye shot open and he looked around.<p>

"Morning" Sookie said

"Morning" Eric replied as he sat up in the bed

Sookie had pulled the blanket up and covered herself.

"Why are you covering yourself up? It's not like I haven't seen all of you before"

Sookie felt her cheeks flush pink. Eric reached over and pulled the blanket down from her. He leaned over and started kissing her neck, working his way down her body.

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up a few hours later and looked at her clock. It was not past breakfast and into lunch. She looked over at Eric who was asleep. She sat up and felt a soreness in her body. Eric wanted to prove to her that anything based on sex was a good thing. And he did, repeatedly. She got up to take a shower. She let the hot water rain down on her and felt her muscles relax. She couldn't wait to wash the smell of onion rings out of her. She felt a pair of hands reach from behind her and she turned her head and saw Eric standing behind her in the shower.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" Sookie asked

"Rudeness"

Eric took the soap from the soap dish and lathered it up in his hands and slowly started to wash Sookie. She felt his large hands working their way down her body. Her hand stopped his before they could go any further south.

"It's a little sore"

"I can kiss it and make it better"

"I know you can. Can it wait till after breakfast?"

"Whatever you say"

* * *

><p>It was 9 o'clock at night and the two had finished dinner and were laying on the couch with a hideous afghan covering them.<p>

"I have to work tomorrow" Sookie said as her head lay on his chest

"I know, I have to go too" Eric replied while his fingers were tracing the outline of her ear

"Will I see you again?" Sookie asked

"I would hope so. Unless you make a habit of kissing strange men you meet in elevators. I did wait for you to call"

"I didn't want to look too eager"

"Neither did I"

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She rolled over and Eric wasn't there. She lifted her head up from the pillow and saw that he did in fact leave before she woke up, but he gave plenty to think about. She heard a strange noise coming from the bed. She looked around and pulled the sheets up.<p>

And she saw it. A red cell phone. She picked it up and saw there was a text from Eric. He took the liberty of taking a picture of them both while she was asleep on his chest. She looked at the text.

I look forward to seeing you again Sookie

Sookie smiled and wanted to respond but stopped herself. She put the phone into her purse and went to take a shower. She headed to Merlotte's for her shift. She'd wait a few days before texting Eric back, after all she didn't want to seem too eager. She finally texted him back though.

I look forward to seeing you soon Mr. Northman

Sookie put the phone into her pocket and worked the rest of her shift. She worked till midnight and headed into the parking lot to her car after her shift was done. And there he was standing there waiting for her. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Mr Northman"

"Susannah"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Only the good kind. I hate waiting"

"Well tough. I do it all day"

"Well then, how about you let me take you home, and I'll give you a nice foot rub"

"Or we can just have passionate, primal sex instead"

"We could do that"

"I have to work the lunch shift tomorrow, so we're on your time now"

Eric opened the door to his car and Sookie got in. He started driving to her place. Once he stopped the car, they both ran towards the house. They didn't make it into the house this time. Instead they made it to the porch swing. Sookie was surprised that the swing didn't collapse from the weight of both of them.

Half their clothes on the floor, the other half torn, Sookie's fingers curled around Eric's blond hair.

"So you kill people" Sookie said

"Yeah, same way you serve people"

"So what happens if they don't leave a tip?"

Eric laughed as his fingers stroked down her back.

"Does it bother you?" Eric asked

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No"

"Then we're good...for now"

"Whatever you say"

Eric kissed her forehead and they both looked into the night sky.

* * *

><p>AN: amused yes? i hope so. no beta so yeah, it is what it is.<p> 


End file.
